


Kuwaemasu

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Series: not what it seems [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing someone to the family is rarely perfect, but is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuwaemasu

Yachi tried really hard not to be nervous, but she just couldn’t stop shifting in her seat. She hadn’t seen her girlfriend in the last three weeks, as Kiyoko went to college in a city not too close to their hometown. She would still come by most weekends, unless she had a difficult test or Yachi had an important game to attend to. It had been sort of complicated to arrange this to happen, seen as not only was their schedule busy, Yachi's mother was even more so. This particular lunch had been a miracle, so it would be extra horrible if her mom bailed out on them. Beside her, Kiyoko seemed very composed drinking her iced water.

“I’m so sorry. She should be here already.”

“It’s fine, Hitoka. We still have a while.”

A few minutes later her mother did finally show up, in her work clothes but looking awesome as ever. Yachi had always wanted to look that amazing, but every time she tried all she managed to get was cute. Which was not a concern for the moment, right now she was too edgy just getting up and smiling to her mom.

“Mom! So glad you showed up.”

“As if I would miss the chance to meet the famous Shimizu Kiyoko.”

It was weird. To see her mom shaking hands with her girlfriend. She tried not to freak out, but it was hard. Not that it was tense, both people she loved the most in the world face to face. They hadn’t killed each other yet, which was a plus. 

“I must say it means very much to meet you, ma’am. Hitoka talks a lot about you.” There was something in the way Kiyoko seemed so relieved and happy that made Yachi not be able to take her gaze away while she spoke.

“And why is that?” 

_Bad question mom, please not yet! Let’s talk about idle things, your job, Kiyoko’s college... Nothing too serious, please,_ she begged internally. 

“Not a lot of people want their kids to date betas. Specially not when- “ She felt her eyes widening, and had to suppress the will to hold Kiyoko’s hand and shout about how she didn’t care, how she was proud of having the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend in the whole world, but her mother was faster. 

“Not when is a beta dating and omega and there is no chance of natural reproduction.” 

Alright, this had to be a nightmare. They were not supposed to talk about serious matters, not the first time they met. Yachi looked from one to the other, nervous and almost jumping out her seat. Shimizu just nodded at her mother’s statement, though, very calm and composed as always. Her mother smirked and leaned closer on the table. 

“I’m just happy Hitoka felt confident to introduce you to me. Ever since she joined the volleyball team I’ve been waiting to meet this amazing girl who helped my daughter feel more sure of herself. I’ve met Hinata and everything, but I always thought you played a bigger role on it than anyone gives you credit for.” 

She could only stare when both of them smiled to each other. As her mother turned to call for the waiter the omega turned to her girlfriend, who seemed so pleased with the situation that Yachi couldn't help but to smile too. 

She had prepared a speech in case her mother disapproved of her girlfriend. One full of mentions to Inhabitant B and so on.  
And she was really glad she didn’t have to use it.  
\--  
His parents and his grandparents were at home that day, which would definitely make things harder. He wondered if this had been a good choice, but he couldn’t stop it from happening anyway. Now he could just squirm and watch the crash and burn this meeting would most likely be. 

His parents weren’t exactly talking to him at the moment, and they didn’t want his grandparents to know how ‘deviant’ their grandson had become. Asahi didn’t back down this time, though. He was almost graduating, he and Yuu had been together for over a year. It was about time his family met his boyfriend. 

The doorbell rang and he practically ran to the door, unable to keep his smile to himself once he saw Nishinoya standing there, dressed in plain black clothes and looking like a dishful delinquent from an American movie about the 50’s. His boyfriend beamed back and pulled Asahi down for a kiss, as always irresistible in its energy and love. 

As they parted, he was blushing and still couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I’m glad you showed up. They haven’t been too happy today.” 

He left room so the libero could enter his house, then waited for Yuu to kick off his combat boots so they could both walk into the living room where his family was waiting. Noya bowed his head, proper as could be. 

“Thanks for welcoming me into your home. I’m Nishinoya Yuu, Asahi’s boyfriend.”

His grandparents were a bit surprised, staring at the short and lithe alpha who spoke louder than they were used to. His parents had their best fake smiles on, but he could see that they didn’t like Nishinoya at all. It scared him, because he loved the younger alpha, but his family's approval was something he honestly needed, specially his grampa's. He was about to freak out when he felt a warm hand grabbing his, so he took a deep breath and reminded himself that he wasn't alone anyhow, hadn't been for a long time. 

“I know, grandpa and grandma, that Yuu isn’t quite what you expected. He is my boyfriend, he is the one I care about, so, I hope you give him a chance?” 

If Daichi were there he would have hit him for that coming out as a question. He knew he should be more confident, but he couldn’t, and that was what made him feel worst. His parents would be assholes, he knew, he just hoped someone in his family didn’t look funny at him from then on. 

“Well, he sure seems like a fine young man.” His grandma broke the silence, smiling sweetly as usual. 

“Chidoriyama’s Nishinoya? Didn’t he win best libero?” His grandfather, who watched every volley tourney in the district, actually sounded excited. 

“Yeah, that’s me. Still got a lot to improve, though. Now I’m training so I can toss when our setter can’t.” His boyfriend dragged him to the sofa too, ignoring Asahi’s parents and focusing solely on the ones that didn’t want him gone from their house. 

His grandfather got really invested in talking to Yuu, even acted like he did understand when the explanations got to the level of ‘like this’ and ‘then this’. His grandmother offered to set the table and dragged him to help, leaving his very annoyed parents in the living room, having to try and socialize. When they were alone in the kitchen, his grandma turned with hands on her hips and a smug look. 

“So I was right when I said the kid who kept coming and shouting at you to go back to volleyball liked you.” 

“We were already dating back then...” He admitted, looking down a bit embarrassed. “I didn’t know if you would be okay-”

“Ooh, I get it.” She grabbed his shoulders, just like she used to do when he was little and scared of something. “Am I right to think my son wasn’t that comprehensive?”

He nodded and she sighed, mumbled something on the lines ‘I taught him better’. Then she pulled him into a hug, said that Nishinoya was a great catch. As he put his arms around her, he felt a smaller body molding to his back, burying his face on his shirt. 

Asahi and Yuu might act like they needed no one’s approval, but having it from someone who mattered meant the world. 

\--

Takeru always described his house as Jurassic Park, but tonight it felt more like Saw. 

It had been sort of weird to announce he would be bringing someone to meet them. His father had freaked out about how the school allowed this to happen, his sister wanted a full file on who it was, his brother was going on and on about how young Takeru was. Only his younger brother smiled and asked about his mysterious partner. When he'd finally said it was Hanayama, all hell broke loose. 

Now, his boyfriend was sitting in their living room, looking dashingly awkward and threatened by everyone. Takeru would find It more endearing if he wasn’t about to get blow up at the family he loved so much. 

He knew that, being their omega kid (the baby didn't count yet), they tended to over protect him, to try and keep him safe from every possible alpha (or in this case beta) that could corrupt him or whatever. 

“So, do you and my brother have… you know...” His brother asked, trying to intimidate the setter and failing miserably. It would have worked better if Hanayama didn’t look like he did. 

“It’s a bit creepy to ask about our sex life.” Takeru shot back, covering his younger brother’s ears as he spoke. 

“As far as I am concerned you two shouldn’t have a sex life.” His father said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

This was annoying him more than it should. He knew his family, he had sort of known they would be shocked when their golden boy finally showed up with a boyfriend, he just hadn't expected it would be so ridiculous. His parents had had his brother when they were eighteen, barely out of high school, and his brother always brought girlfriends (and one time a boyfriend) and everyone was nice to them, his mother even learned their favorite dishes. 

Takeru sighed and got up, offering his boyfriend a hand. 

“We will go help mom.” 

Hanayama took his hand without questioning, and they went to the kitchen were his mother was making hamburgers. Takeru had hoped his mom would be a little bit more comprehensive, which proved to be in vain since she measured his boyfriend from head to toe and then tsked before asking her son to go fetch his baby brother from the crib. Takeru did it, of course, leaving Hanayama there in the hopes his mom would do some harmless teasing and then leave him be. When he came back, though, baby in his arms and all, he found her narrating (with away too many details) how her second son was precious to the family. While cutting carrots. Very angrily. Even his sister was now watching the scene, seeming much more amused than she should.

He stood next to her, staring at his mom with an incredulous expression, eyes widening as his father and brother decided to join in and go back to interrogation. This was completely out of hand, he needed to find a way to control this place before it became a velociraptor hunt. 

“I mean, he is kind of cute, and he hasn’t ran away yet.” His sister said, teasing him a bit. 

“Yet being the operative word, _I_ would have.” His younger brother added, joining them. 

His father then turned to ask _again_ if the setter was really in high school, and that was when Takeru had enough of it all. He stepped between them, handed the baby to his boyfriend and pushed him off to his younger siblings, asking them to show him the garden. As soon as the kids were out of sight, he turned to the remaining family members, annoyed as he could get.

“I love you guys, but if you think being assholes to Hanayama is some kind of protection or something like that you are totally wrong. You’re not doing that because I am me, you’re doing that because I’m an omega. When my brother brings someone over, you’re more than happy to add them to the family. When I finally bring my boyfriend, who I’ve been dating for a year, you guys act like I just brought a drug dealer home!”

“Well, he doesn’t look very much like a teenager.” His father muttered, arms crossed over his chest, defensive.

“He’s in my class since first year.”

“It’s just, we worry about you. You have such a future ahead of you and we don’t want you wasting it getting with some guy.” His mother patted his shoulder, but it didn’t do the job, he was just very tired of having to be the responsible one.

“I’m not wasting my life, mom. I’m _living_ it. We don’t wanna get married and have babies yet, we want to play volley and go to college, the whole deal. I just brought him here because you’re my family and he is someone I care for a lot, so I thought putting together my favorite people would be great.”

His parents stared at him, jaws slack, and he knew they had been convinced. His brother still seemed a bit cross though, so he pulled him to a hug and whispered to his year.

“I know where you keep your kinky porn videos, and unless you behave I’ll tell mom, wonder what she would think of them.” The pure face of shock from the boy was totally worth it. He knew his family, and that sometimes meant playing dirty. 

Takeru turned on his heels and went to pick up his boyfriend, ready to go back to their circus. 

\--

Keishin had no idea why Ittetsu had insisted on this. 

They had already met each other's parents, there was no need to drag old coach Ukai into this mess. Still, they were in his car, driving all the way to his grandfather’s house. He didn’t even pretend he wasn’t annoyed by it, but he couldn’t really stay angry at Takeda, because his boyfriend was humming to himself and massaging Keishin’s shoulder as they travelled. 

“He can’t be that bad.” 

“Ooh, you don’t know mister two times married, two times divorced and alpha male of the family, Ukai Ikkei.” 

Takeda laughed and played with his earrings. 

“Well, to some people the scary one is the delinquent and young coach, who looks like he could beat everyone up.”

It was his turn to laugh.

They finally arrived at the small house in the countryside. Keishin remembered coming here during his childhood, back when he and his grandfather still had a good relation. Ikkei was incapable of having a good relationship with anyone, but with children and adolescents he was less of an asshole. He and Ittetsu walked around to the lawn, where a group of kids was playing. One of them was his nephew, who came running and shouting his name. He took the boy on his arms, which caught his grandad's attention. 

“So you decided to show up. I assume that’s your boyfriend, the teacher?”

Takeda was already taking a step ahead and bowing a bit. 

“I’m Takeda Ittetsu, the teacher responsible for Karasuno's volleyball team and Keishin’s boyfriend.” 

Keishin could feel the distaste in his grandfather’s face, something about Ittetsu obviously annoyed him. So the young coach stepped ahead, putting his nephew down and patting the child's head. 

“He wanted to meet you, it’s done, we can go back home now.” 

“Don’t even think about it, boy. You brought him here, so I wanna ask him some questions.” 

He always forgot how old coach Ukai was threatening. He just stood there shouting and all of Keishin's instincts told to him get out of the way. Takeda, on the other hand, didn’t seem threatened at all, only smiled like he did when they watched Tanaka trying to intimidate people. 

“Go ahead, sir.”

“Do you play volleyball?” Because obviously that was how people measured the value of any possible partner. 

“Besides helping Kageyama improve his tosses, I haven’t ever played volleyball, no.” 

The kids all were shocked and murmuring among them, and Keishin rolled his eyes. Just like them, his grandfather seemingly didn’t understand how anyone in his family could want anything with someone who didn’t like volley. 

“Do you plan on marrying my grandson or is he just a convenient partner in your search for freedom?”

Keishin could see where this was headed, so he turned to the kids and told them to go back to playing. They were only too happy to oblige. His grandfather came over then, hands on his belt, a very alpha male position. They stood in the corner of the garden, and Keishin would have just dragged his boyfriend out of this situation before it became worse, but he knew better than to try to make Takeda change his mind. 

“I don’t see how what we plan for our future is your concern.”

He had to resist the urge to hurrah like a boy in a playground. Ikkei frowned and continued staring at them, as if he expected something else to happen. Takeda smiled and patted the older man’s shoulder.

“I know you must feel threatened by me.”

“What?!”

Keishin grinned at the scene unfolding. Perhaps he had underestimated Ittetsu, who might just be a decent adversary for his grandfather after all. Once the old man had even made one of his boyfriends cry, but certainly not this time. He stepped away with some lame excuse and went inside to grab some water for them. 

Someone who could stad up to Ukai Ikkei had to be a respectable person, and an amazing partner too. He knew he was a traumatized old man that had broken up with his first love, remarried and never had the amount of kids his wanted, never had taken his kids to the Nationals. And now came this omega who, at least in one way, had taken his place. Keishin sort of hoped when he went back his boyfriend would have triumphed in their face off, but what he did find was both of them sitting on the ground discussing some volleyball related thing. It was kind of shocking, really. 

He handed them water and sat next to Takeda, throwing his arm over the teacher’s shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered. Ittetsu smiled sweetly as ever. 

“I just showed him there is no reason to try to intimidate me, and asked if he could help me learn a bit about volleyball.” 

Keishin turned back to the kids and relaxed how he hadn't in a long time now.

\--  
Kageyama was nervous. 

Yes, he had been to Hinata’s house a few times, but now it was different. It was official. He would enter and be introduced as his boyfriend. 

He imagined if this time Shouyou's father would be there. Natsu, Hinata’s younger sister, he'd seen many times, and once he'd crossed their mother when he was leaving. Never a father though, who probably worked a lot, like Kageyama’s parents. He knocked on the door twice and heard a lot of commotion from inside, until the door opened and he saw a very happy Hinata Shouyou bouncing in excitement. 

“Kageyama!” His boyfriend smiled, brighter than a thousand suns. 

“He’s here!” Natsu showed up from behind her brother, smiling too. 

The sight of the two siblings made his heart warm, but he kept his cool, just looked down and scratched the back of his head. His boyfriend leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before dragging him inside. Tobio leaned down and patted the top of Natsu’s head (she was the one kid who never got scared by him, really a relief), to which she chuckled before running to get her mom to greet him as well. The woman showed up shortly, seemingly delighted. 

“There you two are. So glad to finally meet you, Kageyama.” She shook his hand, and then patted her son’s shoulder. “He’s a catch, Shou.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes and looked away, blushing slightly. Tobio smirked at him, perhaps a bit too happy about her approval, and that got Hinata sticking his tongue at him. Hinata’s mother laughed at them and then hushed them to the backyard. 

Every time they crossed a room, he waited to see a man. There seemed to be no one else there, though. He was about to ask Shouyou about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. What if the guy had bailed out on them, or died? 

Instead of overthinking, he just enjoyed an afternoon of playing with Natsu, kissing his boyfriend, and playing volley. This family was so different from his, here there was much more freedom, comfort. While they were playing, Misses Hinata brought them juice and watched them play volley. She was just such a sweet person, though he could imagine it was probably hard to raise both Shouyou and Natsu, spitfire as they were. By the end of the afternoon, he was smiling and sweating like crazy. He sat on the small wooden deck, with Hinata resting his head on his lap and Natsu laying asleep on top of her brother. 

“So, Kageyama, did you like today?” His boyfriend asked, playing with his hand. 

“It was nice.” 

“Just nice? We are awesome!” 

He looked away to hide his blush, his other hand running through Hinata’s hair. He didn’t want to admit this had been one of the best days of his life, right along many other spent with Hinata, if only because the boy was already too full of himself. Two hands then grabbed his face and made him look down. 

“I’m really happy you came, you asshole. Mom and Natsu were dying to actually meet you.”

“They were?”

“Yeah. Mom actually did a victory dance when she found you were also an omega. She spent a whole day celebrating how her house would continue to be omega territory and all.” 

Now Kageyama was even more confused. Was Hinata's father around or not after all? He bit his tongue to stay quiet, but the curiosity was just too much and he ended up blurting out the question. 

“What happened to your dad?”

And there it was, the psycho face Hinata made sometimes, and he really didn't know what to expect of it this time. 

“Dad?”

Regret and Tobio were one at the moment. If he could get the hell out of there he would have in a heartbeat, but he couldn't, so he looked into those creepy eyes and tried to explain himself. 

“Yeah, like, you guys have to have a father, you idiot! You and Natsu look too much alike and not so much like your mother.” 

“Oh, the hair? Yeah, mom got a friend to donate material.” 

“So, no father?” 

“Nope.” 

That… Actually explained so much. Hinata had literally lived in a weird reality where everyone he had close contact with were omegas. Like, probably he also never really suffered harassment, at least no big one until they started dating. He was a bit envious, to be honest. Kageyama had grown up trying to fit in among alphas and betas, trying not to be so obviously different, _less_. In the Hinata household, though, being an omega was apparently a valued feature. It was sort of fascinating, and it explained a lot about his personality. 

“I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“Nah, it’s okay. People wonder about it. My family is not usual, but you can’t say we are not awesome.” 

Shouyou was smiling again and messing with his hair. Tobio felt his ears heating, because the boy looked so beautiful and adorable right now, like sunshine and perfection, even better than he looked when he spiked. Tobio leaned in and gave a peck to his lips, and another to his cheek. They stayed like that for a long time, just nuzzling without a care in the world. 

Eventually, though, he felt a weight on his back and turned a bit to find a young girl clinging to him. 

“You two are really cute, like in the movies.” 

He hid his face on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, cheeks too red for comfort, while Hinata argued enthusiasticaly that they were more like a superhero couple. 

Tobio guessed he could stand the repeated instances of mortification if days like this were what he had in return.

**Author's Note:**

> And another addition to the the series.  
> I was able to use some of my family headcanons.  
> So that's it.  
> Kissus


End file.
